Dance of the Gods
by ShadowKira
Summary: Gabrielle is from the Macedonian Amazon tribe, she is the Princess. When a message is sent to the Queen from Cleopatra, Gabrielle is sent to stand in Cleopatra's place. Brutus, Octavius & the Conqueror are out to rule Egypt, who will Gabrielle Pick? GxX


Deep emerald eyes brightened as a smile pulled at their edges, "Cyane definitely sent us a lovely young woman, didn't she... Iras?"

The body slave nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she saw the Amazon blush.

"What is your name, young one?" Cleopatra asked in a smooth voice, her head tilted ever so slightly to the left.

"Gabrielle, highness." The younger woman moved to bow her head but stopped abruptly as Cleopatra shook her head.

"No need to be so formal, you're doing me a great service by coming here. I am in your debt, Gabrielle." The Egyptian ruler said rising to her feet, "I have much to teach you over the next few days however... If this is to work, you will have to forgive my business like behavior."

Gabrielle nodded nervously as she followed the pharaoh and her two body slaves through the elegant home and into a large bathing chamber, "We wil first need to bathe and ready you for your new look... I will teach you all I can of our ways so that you might pull off a convincing Cleopatra."

Gabrielle gulped the pressure once more weighing heavily on her shoulders as she was reminded of why she was here, although the pharaoh was twice her age the woman certainly didn't look that old. Her emerald eyes were lined with a thick layer of khol and her lips a bronze and shimmering looking lipstick. Her once pale skin was significantly darker due to the bright Egyptian sun, the Amazon was grateful for her own dark complexion. It would be much easier to pull off the look than if she was still living in her old home in Potidaea.

The Amazon allowed the two body slaves to remove her clothing as Cleopatra supervised from just next to the large bath, the hot water could already be seen steaming in the center of the cool tiled floor.

Conversation remained quiet as the bath began, Cleopatra wanted to give the younger woman a little time to breathe and take everything in.

xxx

Gabrielle closed her eyes and allowed the two women bathing her to do their job, she'd never felt so relaxed. Her mind drifted back to when Cyane had come to her with the news of her assignment, apparently after careful consideration the Amazon Queen had decided it was time for Gabrielle to step up to her role as Princess and take on a great challenge asked of her people. Cleopatra had requested that if none of the younger woman were fit for the task that Cyane came herself. The Queen however had a lot of faith in her adopted daughter and knew that with the success of this venture the rest of the tribe would feel the same.

Gabrielle had been nervous at first, given the great honor that was being extended to her by Cyane's showing of trust. She agreed to the Queen's offer despite the unease in her stomach. Ephiny placed a hand on her friend's shoulder as the younger woman sat by the edge of the Amazon settlement, "Are you okay?"

"Yep, perfectly fine..." Gabrielle said with a sigh, the older blonde smiled softly before settling down next to her friend.

"I trust you Gabrielle, and so does Cyane or she wouldn't have asked this of you."

Gabrielle nodded before hanging her head, Ephiny frowned slightly. "What is it?"

"I just wish... I don't know, I wish something like this was just extra and that the rest of the group believed in me as much as you and Cyane. I know I wasn't born an Amazon but I've been raised as one..." Ephiny bit her lip and remained silent for a second before grabbing her friend's hand tightly.

"Ignore them, they're fools. You have more than proved yourself over the years, they're just jealous of your accomplishments."

Gabrielle smiled at her friend, she was going to respond but was interrupted by the sound of a large cart pulling up next to them.

"Gabrielle, it is time." Cyane said approaching them, her smile was wide as she wrapped the much shorter woman up in her arms. She kissed Gabrielle's forehead before drawing back and admiring her daughter, "I know you can do this, just keep calm and remember what we've taught you."

Gabrielle nodded and hugged her mother one more time before turning towards the wagon, an older woman helped her up onto the front of the wagon. "You can ride with me until we get to the port."

xxx

Gabrielle blinked as she felt the body slave next to her moved her hand lower on the Amazon's body, the woman raised her brown eyes to meet Gabrielle's.

"Something wrong?" She asked in an innocent tone, the blonde shook her head slightly.

"Just not used to... Having someone else do this for me, it's... Different."

Cleopatra chuckled, "One of many luxuries you'll be granted now."

The blonde's body grew stiff as the women continued to clean her body, she could feel her cheeks and ears burning in embarrassment over the situation.

Finally, seeing the woman's discomfort Cleopatra waved her hands to signal for her body slaves to stop. The women backed off of the Amazon instantly and allowed her to sit back in the bath. "We have five days starting today to get you prepared for the men that are on their way here... The first day, when they arrive you will merely meet with them and then they shall be ushered to their respective rooms... There are two representatives coming from Rome, Brutus and Octavius. There will be a third guest arriving, the third is the one you trust above all else. Aside from myself or Iras and Charmion here..." Cleopatra said glancing towards her two body slaves.

Gabrielle leaned forward slightly, "Won't they see the difference? Between you and I... I mean."

Cleopatra's lips pulled into a wide smile, "Not when we're done with you, I promise."

xxx

Gabrielle started at herself in shock, the dark wig and bold make up had made her appear to be a completely different person. Her long, strawberry blonde hair had been cut short but had not been completely shaved upon her request. A dark wig covered up the short remaining blonde, falling down the about her collar bones. The Amazon was not used to wearing make up and moved to rub her eye but Cleopatra smacked her hand away, "Don't, you'll smudge it."

The blonde nodded and sheepishly hung her head, the kohl and green blue eyeliner still intact thanks to the pharaoh.

Over the next few hours Gabrielle was instructed to follow the older woman around the palace, following and mimicking her walk, hand gestures and overall mannerisms. The Amazon did her best to absorb the information, she was used to having a lot on her plate with the rigorous training back home but this was a little different than learning how to handle a staff, sword or bow. Finally Cleopatra had led her into a large open hall, the pharaoh extended her hand towards an assortment of fresh fruits, beautifully prepared meats and large loaves of fresh bread.

"Please, eat, you've worked quite hard today, I cannot thank you enough."

The Amazon was more than happy to comply, moving forward she began to taste one of everything excitedly. The small woman had a great love for food, especially good food.

Gabrielle looked up as she heard the laughter of children enter the large, open space. Cleopatra had returned with three children in toe, the two elder following next to her and the youngest wrapped up in her arms.

"Alexander, Cleopatra, Ptolemy, meet Gabrielle." Cleopatra said with a smile, the two older children waved and the youngest burrowed into his mother's neck shyly.

Gabrielle smiled at them and waved back, the children seemed to have quite the appetite as well. The blonde watched them eat with amusement, it was nice to see a softer more casual side of the pharaoh.

xxx

Several hours had passed and Gabrielle was lead back to her sleeping chamber, Iras smiled as she watched Gabrielle's awed gaze as she inspected her new quarters. "Wait until you see your next room, it's twice the size of this one."

Gabrielle shot the woman a puzzled look as she tested out the bed, "What do you mean?"

"You will be taking over the pharaoh's chamber once the guests arrive and she will be staying with us in our chambers."

Gabrielle barely caught her jaw before her mouth fell open in shock, she couldn't believe that Cleopatra, the revered Egyptian ruler would be staying with her servants. She could tell that the two body slaves were extremely close to their master but even so the Queen's decision was rather strange.

"Why doesn't she just leave with her children, she said at dinner that they'd be sent off the day before the Romans are set to arrive..." Iras shook her head sadly and moved to sit next to the Amazon.

"It is in their best interest that she distances herself until all of this is settled, believe me, she would sooner part with her head than those children. They're her world."

Gabrielle chewed on her lip thoughtfully for a moment, "What of their father?" She asked, Iras' expression grew even more sad at this. She rose slowly, and walked towards some unlit candles and began to light them with the others that were nearly burnt out.

"Their father was Mark Antony..."

"Oh, I didn't realize... I'm very sorry to hear that, so I'm guessing Cleopatra believes his death is connected to the attempts on her own?" She asked in a quiet voice, the body slave nodded.

"Yes but she does not guess, she knows it to be true. And she fears her children will fall victim to this cruelty as well, that is why she has to send them away to safety. Even in this, a time of mourning."

"Do they know?"

"No, they do not. They believe he is merely off on one of his campaigns, it would break their hearts to know the fate of their father."

Gabrielle nodded, her mind racing with the thoughts of her newly discovered knowledge. There was obviously a lot more going on than she'd first expected, the political tension between Rome and it's property was obviously getting to a new height. She guessed that with the way things were going it would completely reclaim power, turning Egypt into one more of it's coveted victories. She frowned deeply at the thought of the demise of such a beautiful and rich culture and hoped with every fiber of her being that she could aid in thwarting Rome's plans.

xxx

Over the next four days Gabrielle continued to grow close to the pharaoh and her family as well as the loyal servants that she often found herself keeping company with. Her etiquette was much more refined after spending hours with the pharaoh and constantly working on any area she lacked in but the Amazon was a quick learner. Taking only once or twice to watch and then do whatever was requested of her.

After growing close to the three children of the pharaoh as well, Gabrielle was sad to see them go. She'd enjoyed teaching the young Alexander and Cleopatra how to use a staff, and had even gotten Ptolemy to talk to her without his mother present. The three children were currently being seen off by their mother, the eldest two watching sadly as their younger brother pleaded with his mother to let him stay, his face was wet with tears. Cleopatra and hugged him deeply, whispering something in his ear before rising with him in her arms. She held him for a moment longer before placing him in the back of the large wagon. Fastening the thick door once her children were inside she nodded to the driver, Gabrielle watched the emotions on the pharaoh's face for a moment.

As soon as the woman turned, a stoic mask replaced her previous expression of anguish. She nodded towards Gabrielle, "It will be dark soon, I don't know about you but I think I will retire early. It is my last evening in my own chambers..." She whispered as the two of them walked, "Be careful, we were expecting another attempt before the convoy arrived and it has not come yet. Tonight would be a good a night as any to do it. I know you're fully capable of protecting yourself from attack... But the last attempt was in the form of an asp... It's a little different than dodging a sword."

The amazon nodded, "Sleep well Cleopatra, I will see you tomorrow. "

The pharaoh nodded in agreement, a soft smile pulling at her lips before she disappeared down the hallway and into her chambers.

xxx

Gabrielle awoke with a start, Iras stood over her, a slender finger placed over her lips. The amazon gave her a confused look but the woman merely motioned for her to rise, the blonde obliged quickly.

_"What's going on?"_

_"Just put on your clothing and wig, now."_ Iras said in a rushed whisper, in the flickering candle light of the few remaining candles the younger woman could clearly make out tear tracts on the other woman's face.

_"Please, tell me?"_ Gabrielle asked again as she quickly changed into a white dress similar to the one Cleopatra wore daily, the body slave moved over to her side and helped her move even faster. She remained silent much to Gabrielle's disappointment, as soon as the Amazon was properly dressed she was pulled out into the hallway and quickly down towards Cleopatra's chambers.

Two of the guards were just coming to the chamber as they arrived, "Iras, what's wrong?"

"In there you fools, you are not to take so long in switching shifts! If her highness had been sleeping in her own bed tonight she'd be dead!" The irate body slave cried out, Gabrielle shot her a startled look as the two men responded as well. The four of them moving into the chamber, Charmion glanced towards them from where she was perched on top of a large chest.

"Thank the Gods you're here! I didn't even see it until I was too late!"

The two guards rushed forward, their spears at the ready. The one closest to the body let out a loud grunt as he speared the asp that lay by the foot of the bed. Gabrielle gasped as she realized what had happened, Cleopatra lay face down half sitting up. It was obvious she had been attempting to sit up when she was struck by the venomous serpent, the puncture marks were visible on the left side of her exposed breast.

Iras nodded to the guards, "Get the body out of here, we need to double the guard."

The man nodded hastily, glancing at Gabrielle before moving over to the still warm corpse. As she was carried out Gabrielle looked over the beautiful face of Cleopatra one last time, her eyes turning out of instinct towards the deadly wound as the body was passing her. Her brows furrowed and she looked towards Iras in confusion but held her tongue until she was sure she was alone with the two body servants.

"What was _that_?" Gabrielle asked incredulously, "She didn't die of the bite! Those were definitely puncture marks but the skin would have been red, black and swollen around the bite, what's going on here!"

Iras moved to look down both sides of the hallway before quieting the angry amazon, "_Shh! Please, you must understand Gabrielle... I merely did what was asked of me. Her highness did not wish to live without her husband, she knew that this way it would anger the killer even more. Her stand in still living and acting out her will, and her children not present to see their mother fall victim to her own sadness..." _

Gabrielle shook her head, moving over to sit down on the bed as she attempted to absorb the new information. "How did the Asp get here? Did you two place it here or was it actually here because of the killer?"

Charmion stepped forward, "We did not place it here. We discovered it before it could strike and captured it, we punctured her ourselves with needles and then gave her a poisonous concoction she'd researched over the past few days without our knowledge... The snake was placed in the bed after and then I took my place while Iras went to get you."

"If she's been planning her own death then what need did she have for me? I was under the impression that I was to protect her as well as fill in for her until this passed or was resolved!"

"Gabrielle, please. Try to remain quiet about this, we didn't know until tonight. I promise you. She was in a great deal of pain and couldn't stand to live another day without Antony... She wanted you to be here, to get vengeance and to make sure that Egypt does not fall into the wrong hands."

The amazon could feel her eyes beginning to burn, she just wanted everything to be a bad dream and to wake up back in her room. She had been used in a political power play by someone she thought to have been becoming her friend. The woman had brought her into her home, gotten her closer to the culture, her family and her customs only to rip herself out of the mortal world because it was too hard? While she understood the pain of loss, she didn't understand how leaving her children without both of their parent's justified ending her own personal pain. She would never have forgiven her parents if it were her, she'd lost both of her parent's to warlords. And while both Herodotus and Hecuba would have given their lives for her and her sister, they never would have taken their own and left their children willingly.

"I need to go to bed, I can't deal with this right now. It's insane." She said simply, rising to her feet. Iras nodded sadly, she could clearly see the betrayal in the blonde's emerald eyes.

"Alright, we'll escort you back, we'll also be staying in the room with you tonight. As added protection..."

Gabrielle nodded, "Whatever makes you feel better... Don't worry about keeping any poison on hand, I'm fine without it, thanks." She said sarcastically as she moved ahead of them to get back to bed. The two body slaves helped her back out of her clothing silently, they knew that they needed to give the younger woman time and some space to understand the whole picture that was beginning to take shape. Her frustration over the situation was not a surprise, given her kind and giving nature they had not expected to take the death of the pharaoh easily. Even if she'd only known her for a few days.

xxx

Gabrielle sat impatiently waiting for Iras and Charmion to get back with the clothing she was to wear for her meeting with the Romans today, the two finally entered the chamber. "Apologies... We had to-" Gabrielle silenced them with a wave of her hand and the two of them nodded, their mouths sealed as they began to fit the gold trimmed white top to the amazon. The top was low cut, ending with her sternum, it had thick short sleeves that sat relaxed on her shoulders. The skirt had a thick gold and black waist band that led into a soft, white fabric that breathed quite well. Which was fortunate because the skirt went the whole way down to Gabrielle's ankles and in the Egyptian heat she would have cooked in anything thicker. The jewelry was placed next, a thick gold neck adornment was placed on her. It sat heavily on her chest. She frowned slightly at the awkwardness of the large piece of metal but quickly found herself distracted by the matching gold armlets and a beautiful set of ornate wings being brought out by Iras.

"What are those for?" Gabrielle asked curiously, for a moment forgetting she was angry.

"Cleopatra often thought of herself as a reincarnated Isis, a Goddess often depicted with wings."

Charmion nodded in agreement, coming back to Gabrielle's side holding a matching gold and black mask. "These will help you hide your face the first night, her highness was often known for being great at first impressions."

The beautiful gold wings were not quite as clunky as Gabrielle would have thought them to be, they were hinged so that they allowed movement when she moved her shoulders. They contoured almost perfectly over her shoulder blades, the mask however was not quite as comfortable. Although it was somewhat light given the black portion was made of wood, it was large and awkward. Luckily for Gabrielle she was accustomed to wearing much thicker, heavier masks, once she'd been in this one for a few moments she'd have the situation under control.

"How do I look?" She asked as she turned, Iras chuckled lightly.

"Well, as long as you don't play with the mask too much you look quite regal, here look for yourself." The body slave responded, guiding the Amazon over to a body length mirror on the far side of Cleopatra's chamber.

Gabrielle stared at herself, a satisfied smirk tugging at her lips beneath the mask.

"When do our guests arrive?" The blonde asked as she turned to face Iras, the woman glanced towards Charmion.

"They should be arriving within the hour, highness. We must head to the Entrance hall to greet them."

Gabrielle nodded, casting one last glance towards the mirror, a fleeting feeling of sadness gripped her as she realized how much she looked like the deceased pharaoh. And how the once powerful woman's children would feel if they knew what had become of their parents. Turning back towards her body slaves Gabrielle dipped her head ever so slightly, "Let's go then."

xxx

A heavily booted foot tapped impatiently on the hard stone tiles, the man himself seemed extremely unimpressed by the dancers who were to be entertaining them. Gabrielle had been watching him from the corner of her eye silently since he'd arrived, out of the two of them Brutus seemed to be in quite the foul mood.

"Highness, my apologize... But what is it exactly we're waiting for again?" He asked, the falcon mask turned towards him but the pharaoh remained silent. Iras stepped forward to speak for her master, her hand falling gently on the other woman's forearm.

"We were sent word of a third visitor... So it is I that must extend apology, her highness wishes to start only after all have arrived."

Brutus and Octavius exchanged glances before Brutus looked back to the slave, "And who is this third visitor? We were unaware anyone else was coming."

Before Iras could respond Gabrielle thrust herself into the conversation, "As you well know, there have been attempts made on my life as of late, Brutus. The third visitor is an ally who has agreed to act as a body guard for the time being, and since you will all be guests in my home at the same time... I would like to speak with all of you at once, instead of entertain two groups separately."

The older man pursed his lips but chose to remain silent, although he and Octavius were both representatives from Rome, the two were not acting together in the venture. Both were hoping to secure the rights to rule Egypt in return for getting the last of the pharaohs to safety but he wasn't so sure that the queen wanted to relinquish her power. She seemed to treat them as if they were not trust worthy but he tried to rationalize that it was most likely due to self preservation rather than a personal qualm.

It was well known that Cleopatra had once had a child with the late Caesar, she had been a headstrong and passionate woman back then as well. It was also well known what had become of the egotistical man and Brutus guessed that despite the years, Cleopatra had not forgotten how easily the man's Roman friends and business partners had turned on him.

Leaning back in his chair the man attempted to distract himself with the exotic dancing and beat of the music, Gabrielle glanced towards Iras who was smiling in approval at Gabrielle's decision to step in.

_"When is this third guest to arrive? He asks the right question and I don't know how much longer he will sit there silently!" _She hissed from behind the mask, the woman frowned slightly nodding in agreement.

"I fear you're right, hopefully they won't be much longer..."

As the music died down everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to the long corridor leading into the palace from outside, they had been originally planning to meet the Romans just outside of the main doors but the Gods had seen it fit to make it pour down rain. And it was decided it was much more accommodating to hold the opening meeting inside, the footsteps were coming faster now and Gabrielle leaned forward ever so slightly in her seat.

The guards at the end of the hallway stood in front of it for a moment, blocking view but quickly stepped aside to let the new group into the large open chamber. The head figure was cloaked, and the others heavily armored. Brutus stared at the soldiers in shock and then rage. The Egyptian guard closest to him shot him a warning glare as he moved to rise, hand headed for his sword.

Two of the men behind the cloaked figure removed the wet outer layer, Gabrielle was surprised to see the strong build of a tall woman beneath the dark shroud. She could also see the growing irritation from Brutus from the corner of her eye and was even more lost than before. Turning her attention back to the woman now that the cloak had been completely removed Gabrielle took notice first to the elaborate mask that adorned her head. It was dark, with golden tassels and highlights above both eyes and inside the ears. The mask similar to her own seemed to represent Anubis, the God of the Underworld.

Brutus and Antony whispered something between the two of them as the figure made it's way passed them, the two glaring as the mysterious woman approached the pharaoh. Her arm slowly raising with fingers outstretched in a friendly and seductive gesture.

Gabrielle could feel an odd feeling stirring within her, she glanced quickly towards Iras who to her surprise was smiling before accepting the strangers hand.

The breath was nearly torn from the smaller woman's lungs as her emerald eyes met the cold blue beneath the black mask and the stranger pulled her gracefully to her feet.

_"Hello, you're not who I was expecting..."_ A deep sensual voice whispered as the taller woman moved around the temporarily stunned Gabrielle.

Gabrielle suddenly found the strange feeling being replaced with fear, this woman had seen through her disguise. She tried to remind herself that Cleopatra had given her strict and specific instructions to trust the third guest, the one who's identity she would not know until they're arrival.

But here the woman stood and yet Gabrielle still found herself mystified, she was about to say something when Brutus interjected.

"What is _she _doing here?" He cried out, jumping to his feet despite the Egyptian guard next to him.

Iras looked over to him calmly, "Xena is an honored guest of the pharaoh, and a trusted friend. Please over look your personal disagreements for the time being, for the sake of the Queen."

"Honored indeed," Xena responded, taking Gabrielle's now shaking hand in her own and kissing the back of it gently. "I've been here on many occasions, extended stays. For both business... And pleasure." She purred, her hand waving her men back outside casually as she took a seat on the steps to the throne.

Gabrielle looked turned her shocked and confused expression towards Iras, was the body slave insane? She was to trust her life and their secret with the Conqueror of Greece?

* * *

So glad I finally got to work on this! Hope that was a good place to stop it... _; Unfortunately I have to go to work, and the main part I wanted to get to in the first chapter was the meeting of Gabrielle and Xena so that was accomplished. This ended up being a little longer than I was expecting, hopefully the beginning wasn't too slow and everything was covered well without being too difficult to understand. I mixed some historical stuff in, although I've obviously blended it with the Xena world as well. As I mentioned on Tumblr if any of you follow me on there... I was watching a lot of documentaries on Egypt yesterday... haha.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you though of it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
